ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (2011 film)
The Amazing Spider-Man is the first film in the Spider-Man Film Series, it stars Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker and Paul Gimmiati as Otto Octavius. It will be directed by Edgar Wright and set for release in Autumn 2011. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Paul Gimmiati as Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Evan Peters as Harry Osborn *Martin Sheen as Ben Parker/Uncle Ben *Sally Field as May Parker/Aunt May *Travis Van Winkle as Flash Thompson *Michael Shanks as Richard Parker *Monica Bellucci as Mary Parker *Jon Hamm as Norman Osborn *John C. Mcginley as J. Jonah Jameson *Wendell Pierce as Robbie Robertson *Olivia Wilde as Betty Brant *Teresa Palmer as Liz Allen Plot A black screen is broken by a montage of Richard Parker and Mary Parker leaving a young Peter At Richards brother Ben and then a plane crash and the words Dead Oscorp Workers found in Plane Wreckage is shown on the title of a newspaper before it cuts to a 17 year old Peter Parker who is being slammed into a locker by Flash Thompson. Peter is let put by Harry Osborn his childhood best friend and son of his fathers boss Norman. Flash comes back and is about to hit Harry hut Peter punches him in the stomach Harry trips over Flash but the two are caught by the Principle. The two are sitting in a office when Uncle Ben walks in saying that he is their for Peter then a different man walks in saying that he is their for Harry Osborn, Peter tells Harry that its not his dad to which Harry replies “I know its my dads employee Otto Octavius”. The two students are taken by their adult when Peter is told “With Great Power Come Great Responsibility” Peter tells his Uncle that he has heard it a million times he asks Uncle Ben to pull over so he can get him something, Peter runs into the store and picks up a glass frame which he pays for and then slides in a picture of a young him with Uncle Ben and Aunt May before leaving he picks up a drink and hears a gun shot dropping the drink he runs outside and sees the car gone and a wounded Uncle Ben on the Floor. Peter crawls next to him and covers the wound, the police arrive with an ambulance and Peter is told that Uncle Ben has died. Peter covered in blood tearfully runs home he enters the house to see Aunt May crying as a Police Men stands next to her. Peter is at Oscorp after Harry asks him to visit, Harry shows him a group of genetically engineered Spiders. Peter watches them when he enters the cage, he walks through a bunch of trees when a spider falls on him and bites him. Peter then collapses. Peter wakes up 2 days later looking in the mirror he sees his body has bulked up. Peter grabs the handle of his door and rips it off seeing he has super strength. At school Peter is being chased by Flash and using the ledges of windows scales the building to hide seeing he has super agility. Peter then designs a suit to match his powers and he gets a red and blue ski suit. Peter then dons the name Spider-Man, Spider-Man tries to stop a mugging but the mugger pulls a gun resorting in Peter throwing a rock at him, the mugger jumps on Spider-Man and the two fight causing the mugger to rip up Peters suit, Peter knocks him out and drops him outside the NYPD station. Peter returns home out of his costume and asks Aunt May for dinner which she tells him is in the microwave. Peter walks upstairs and looks at a Wrestling poster. Looking at the Costume Peter then adds a spandex suit and builds mechanical devices to attach to his wrists to shoot a biocable "web". Otto Octavius is fired from his job for having Genetically Modified Spiders with out consulting Norman. Otto now angry at Peter walks away in the rain holding a picture of a Octopus. Peter is at school when he is asked by Gwen if he wants to come to Dinner at her house to which he accepts. Peter dresses up as Spider-Man and finds a man trying to break into a car, Spider-Man webs his hands together and webs his mouth before dropping him outside the Police Station. Peter stops a few more muggings before the day comes to go to Gwen's house. Peter talks to Gwen's father about Spider-Man and if he is a menace or a hero. Peter then leaves as he needs to buy eggs for Aunt May. Peter arrives home but is stopped by Otto Octavius who tells him that the experiment could of saved millions of lives but because he went into the Cage and the spiders were proven dangerous. Peter grabs Ottos hand and using his strength forces him to his knees and tells him that if he ever comes back to him or threatens Aunt May he will kill him. Otto stands up and leaves looking back at Peter he then sees Peters Spider-Man Costume hanging out of his bag. Otto then breaks into Oscorp and having used his ID card to gain access to his lab creates a suit that has four tentacles attached and use them as extra arms. Otto takes of the suit and leaves before people enter the building. After School Peter reveals his identity to Gwen and the two share a Kiss. Peter then meets with Harry who tells him he has began dating Liz Allen, Peter suggests a double date between Peter,Gwen,Harry and Liz later today. At the double date, Peter and Gwen meet Harry and Liz and the four enjoy their meals and talk. Aa dessert comes a loud bang comes from the kitchen as a Chocolate Cake comes out. Otto is then seen watching the four in the Restaurant and begins talking to his tentacles. Harry grabs the cake and pays for it telling the other three that its for them before they can dig in the cake is destroyed and Otto walks in unveiling his tentacles and shouts “I am Doctor Octopus”. Galley TBA Trivia TBA Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man Film Series Category:Red Average